


Yet Another Day on the Job

by teand



Series: It's No Way to Make a Living [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not the real Santa!" Natasha yelled as three more packages blew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Day on the Job

Clint threw himself flat as the brightly wrapped projectile exploded, spraying shrapnel. "Little help here, Big Guy!"

"HULK NO SMASH SANTA! HULK NOT BE ON NAUGHTY LIST!"

"It's not the real Santa!" Natasha yelled as three more packages blew.

Steve threw himself between half a dozen Elves with high calibre candy canes and a terrified family out Christmas shopping. "Hulk! Smash!"

"SANTA NOT REAL?" Distraught, Hulk raised his fist. "NAUGHTY SANTA!"

"So, is it just me..." Tony banked left and took out the last two flying reindeer. "...or is it like a bad Doctor Who Christmas special out here today?"


End file.
